Telling her
by guardien of imagination
Summary: To celebrate two years since she came to the valley Robin decides to take Maria out for a pick nick and to finally tell her how he feels. But Robin has no idea how he's going to do this. will this arrogant forest bandit win the heart of the heroic moon princess?. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's P.O.V

I decided to take Maria out for a pick nick to celebrate two years. You smiled for a second there didn't you? . No not two years of us being together. That hasn't happened yet but that's one reason why I'm taking her out. It was two years ago today that she came to the valley after the death of her father. We don't really think about when I attacked her if you're wondering.

Apart from the pick nick I also planned to tell Maria how I felt about her. Believe me I have no idea how to do that I mean sure I've had cruse when I was younger but nothing like this. I mean when I'm with Maria everything is different, she makes me happy and she make me feel like I can do anything and I really want to tell her this I just don't know how. I coincided asking Loveday for any ideas but I thought not. Knowing Loveday she would try to get me to do something big and romantic and romantic is one of the many things I am not. I suppose my plan is to get enough courage to just come out and tell her and hope I don't chicken out.

Yes I said it, me the great Robin De Noir am afraid of freaking out when I try to tell the girl I love that I love her. Yes I said love. Trust me I never thought I would hear myself say this but yes I am in love with a Merryweather. I just need to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room with Lovday she was helping me to decide what dress I should wear when I went out with Robin. Not like a date or anything just two friends after all that's all we are unfortunately.

"Do you like Robin?" Loveday asked.

"Of course I do he's my best friend why do you ask?". I asked her. I knew what she was really asking but I couldn't let on how I really felt for her brother.

"I know you like him but I mean do you like, like him?". She asked. She was struggling to keep a straight face now.

"What no". I yelled but I couldn't help but smile. She was going to get it out of me this time for sure.

"Maria it's me you're talking to". She said. Her face was serious once again.

"All right yes I do, I do like him. His smile, his eyes oh his eyes they make me felt every time he looks at me. Oh Loveday you have no idea how happy I am when we're together". I said giggling like a school girl.

"Then why don't you say something?". She asked.

"Because I always thought it was the boys who told their felling first not the girls". I answered I know it wasn't a very good excuse nut it was all I had.

"My dear if that were the case hardly anyone would be married". She replied before hugging me and heading towards the door to let me get changed.

When she had left I looked out the window and started at the old oak tree outside.

I once woke up one night and looked out to see Robin leaning against it staring up at my window, this was a few weeks after I had broke the curse, just when I was just starting to really fall for him. He just kept staring at the window I don't know if he could see me or not but I still blushed. Every now and again I would look out and sometimes there he would be. One time he was holding a rose when I saw it I closed the curtain fast so he wouldn't see. He gave me that rose the next day. Valentine's Day. Ever since then I've had hope he felt the same and today I planned to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Loveday's P.O.V

Maria told me Robin was due to come in about ten minutes but if you know Robin as well as I do then you know that when it comes to doing things with Maria he'll always be about ten minutes early. So he should be here in 3...2...1. Just as predicted there was a knock on the door. I waited a few seconds before opening it and Just as I thought there was my little brother holding a pick nick basket and a disappointed look on his face.

"Hello Robin, come in". I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hall.

"Is Maria ready jet?". He asked looking past me towards the stairs.

"Robin I need to ask you something, come sit down ". I said gesturing towards a grey, worn out chair.

"What is it?". He asked. He seemed worried. Good.

"Do you like Maria?" I asked.

You see I planned to ask the same questions as I did Maris to get it out him.

"No I mean she's my friend but that's it". He answered. I wasn't convinced.

"£Robin I'm your big sister and I know you so I'm going to ask again do you like Maria?". I asked.

"Maybe I do" He said. I just smiled at him.

"So what are you going to do about it?". I asked.

"That's none of your concern so don't bother asking

I just stared at him and scowled. He really had gotten stubborn after reaching seventeen.

"You are my brother and Maria is my niece so it is my concern". I said.

Before he could answerer we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Marias. She was wearing one of the dresses I had given her. It was one of my favirouts. It was dark purple with a flowers embodied on the hem line and as always she looked perfect in it. Robin thought so too.

"Hi Robin". Maria said, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh hi Maria you ready?". He asked. For a second I thought I had gone crazy because I swear I saw him blush.

"Yes Ill see you later Loveday". Maria said before hugging ma and pulling Robin out of the door (which he didn't object to I might add).

After the door closed I just stood there and smiled I bet you anything that he won't say anything to her about how he felt. I had better come up with my own plan I thoughrt to myself before going off to find Benjamin.


End file.
